Jealousy
by PenguinsForever
Summary: "Saying Jason was jealous was a huge understatement. Jason has been trying to reach Piper's attention and it just wasn't working out, no matter how hard the son of Jupiter tried." In which Jason and Annabeth find Percy and Piper in an... annoying position. (Don't think too wrongly). JASPER and PERCABETH


**Yeah sooo... this is my first fanfic and I'm sorta new to this even though I've been reading this stuff for like... awhile now. So if you love it, review! If you like it, review! If you absolutely HATED it... review!**

**Disclaimer: So, yeah, it is completely obvious I am not Rick Riordan, if I was it would probably be the worst book in the world... but whatever... I don't own anything in this story (characters and such) except the plot... so without further ado(what the heck does that word even mean?)... read on...**

* * *

**Jealousy**

Saying Jason was jealous was a _huge _understatement. Jason has been trying to reach Piper's attention and it just wasn't working out, no matter how hard the son of Jupiter tried. When finally, _finally, _he became Piper's girlfriend, happiness was not quite the word to describe his feelings at that moment. She was just so beautiful and so brave and just so _nice _to him that he really couldn't help but feel incredibly attracted to her. And Jason thought Piper felt the same towards him until _he _came along. It just wasn't fair that Jason tried _so _hard to get Piper to notice him, and when Percy did it to Piper, Piper would completely forget about Jason and always laugh at something _Percy _said. And he knew he was being unfair because it was obvious that Percy is head-over-heels for Annabeth, but still... something didn't seem right whenever he pictured Percy and Piper together.

Two laughs broke him out of his reverie, and Jason recognized both of them. Jason just say Piper push Percy playfully away from her before Jason tinted red on the sides of his eyes. Red. Madness. _Calm down, compose yourself, compose yourself, be the Roman you have to be in these... situations, _he told took all of Jason's willpower not to go over there, take out his _gladius_ and go all Coach Hedge on Percy. Jason leaned forward in his bench so he could hear the two clearly. _Not _that he was eavesdropping. "Shut _up, _Percy, if Jason hears you say that, you'll have your head cut off for sure." he heard her melodious voice say. So they were talking about _him?_ That, of course, made him lean in more.

"Nah, he's too big headed to even notice." Percy's voice said back. And his tone suggested he was just kidding around and Jason was used to this, but Piper laughed as if what Percy had just made sense and she was actually _agreeing _to what he said. And that of course brought the red back into his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Another voice said to his right. It was at that moment when he realized that he was crouched on the bench, his feet in a pouncing position (something he learned from Lupa), and his paper that he was "reading" was starting to have tears in them from the clenching of his hands. Jason swung his head to the right, startled, but quickly composed himself when he realized who it was. Annabeth.

"Nothing, what are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Uh, huh." Jason said, unconvinced.

Annabeth looked annoyed and well, jealous as she glanced back at the laughing couple. "What do you think they are talking about?" She asked.

"How would I know?" _It's not like I've been watching them for the past hour._ "Why, you jealous?"

"Psshh, not at all. But I know for a fact that you are."

"Oh yeah? Then why are _you_ here?"

"I've come over here to tell you that there is absolutely no reason for you to act this way," she replied momentarily.

Jason didn't know why but the way Annabeth said it, as if he was _accusing _him of something, he had this sudden urge of defensiveness. "Act like what, exactly?"

"Oh you know, the way your feet are placed like that, the way you keep glancing at Percy like you're ready to kill him right then and there, the way you are trying _oh so _hardly to _not _look like you are eavesdropping...? I mean, I'm just guessing..."

"Whatever." He said, really not wanting this conversation to continue. Cheeks flaming, he continued watching Percy and Piper laughing their butts off of something Percy once again said with outrage and complete envy.

"Are you sure Leo said that? Even for Leo that's weird..." Piper's voice said to Percy.

"Beauty Queen, I'm positive he said that... but God, you should have seen his face when that pegasus stomped on his face! The entire Aphrodite cabin saw! Last I checked, he still has that hoove print on his cheek." Percy said mischievously.

If I head red spots on my eyes before, now they were blazing until all I could see was red. _Beauty Queen is _my _name for her... well, me and Leo's but still... if Percy starts calling Piper "Pipes" I'm gonna have a heart attack..._

"Jason?" Piper asked questioningly, as if just noticing him there. Somehow, that made him even more mad even though not noticing him was sort of the whole point. "Are you ok?"

_Oh, shit. Compose yourself, Grace. If she realizes that you were eavesdropping... she's gonna kill you... again._ Yup this wasn't the first time Jason got caught evesdropping. And probably won't be that last. Surprised much?

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

Even though the question was meant for Piper, Percy answered it anyway. "Well, you and Annabeth look like you might strangle someone and faint at the same time..." he says worriedly, like he has a feeling that he might be one of the people that Jason and Annabeth would want to strangle.

"Hmmm... maybe you aren't so much of a Seaweed Brain after all, Percy. Oh, and maybe next time, you'll find better things to do then _flirt _with a daughter of_ Aphrodite."  
_Annabeth said angrily, but as soon as she said it, her grey eyes flew wide open and she smacked her hands on her mouth like she couldn't believe what she just said. _Not jealous, huh?_ Jason thought.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry, Piper..." but Piper was already stomping away. Annabeth ran after her, which left me alone with a wide-eyed Percy. It was awkward for a few seconds because all Jason could think of was how Percy so shamelessly _flirted_ with Piper and now, he has the guts to look like he was actually guilty of what he did. Once again, he felt that anger pulse through him as Percy still awkwardly stood there. Finally, Percy cleared his throat.

"So, uhh, what do you think that was about?" Percy said.

"Ummm... nothing..." He said even though he knew _exactly _what.

"Does she really think I was flirting with her?" He asked, quietly.

_Yes! Everyone who watched you guys in a 5-mile radius would think you guys were flirting!_ But, of course, the Roman version of Jason answered the son of Poseidon's question. "Well... you sort of did look like you were."

"Well, I wasn't! I mean, Piper's great, she's easy to talk to, she's funny, and she's got an amazing personality..." Percy said, and Jason was having a hard time at controlling himself. But Percy continued, "But she's just not Annabeth. And I wouldn't trade what we and Annabeth have in a million years."

Jason listened very carefully to every word Percy said, and for the first time that day, Jason smiled. "Good answer, Perce." And patted him on the back which suggested friendship and a friendly _don't touch or I swear I'll beat your a- _Jason quickly shook his head from such thoughts before things could get out of hand.

"Thanks."

* * *

Later that day, Jason and Piper were lying on Zeus's fist, studying the sunset. Well, Piper was studying the sunset. Jason was watching as the sun's glowing orange and red streaks reflected off of Piper's beautifully chopped hair and danced in her kaleidoscope eyes perfectly.

"Did you talk to Annabeth?" Jason asked. Piper noticeably winced, but quickly shook her head before Jason could notice. But Jason watches Piper too closely and he _knows_ Piper too well.

"No not yet." She answered momentarily.

"Well... I think you should talk to her. And don't let anything she says get to you. She was just-"

"Jealous? Yea, I figured. I knew both of you guys were watching us closely. And don't worry, I've already gotten over it."

"You _saw _us?"

Piper laughed and it was such a relief to hear that laugh, coming from her, directed to _Jason _that he laughed along with her. "How could I not? It was pretty funny to be honest... And listen. You've got nothing to be jealous of. Percy is a great guy. I mean, he is funny, sweet, and-" but Piper stopped once she noticed Jason's annoyed face and laughed once again. "But he most certainly is _not _you. And I'm thankful to have you, you know." She said with a smile. Jason wasn't entirely convinced so Piper leaned in and gave him a long kiss. Jason felt that he had just died and gone to heaven. Once Piper pulled back she whispered, " I love you."

Jason studied her warily, and decided that he really had no reason to get jealous and it was very stupid of him. But... a girl like Piper is _everything _to get jealous of. But as soon as Piper said those three words that Jason has been _dying _to hear for quite a while now, the next thing he said, he absolutely knew that it was 100% true. "I love you too."

And maybe Jason will get jealous of Piper. And maybe he will overreact, probably all the time. But that's ok. Because Piper will always be by his side and he realized that he was _very _lucky to have Piper. And with that thought, him and Piper closed their eyes, with her head resting on her shoulder, even though it was only like 6 pm, they fell into a restful sleep. And Jason knew that when he woke up, he was happy it would be Piper the first thing he saw every day.

And a few years later, he made sure of it.

* * *

**Ok, so this is the end of my first fanfic! So I wanted to put Leo in it at first instead of Percy, but I _really _didn't want to do that since it is every girl's dream to end up with Leo even though he's with Calypso, but whatever. The reason why I chose to do this because I realized that there isn't much Jason-Jealousy going on with the whole Reyna situation so I thought I could add on to that. But you gotta admit it's kinda cute.**

**Till next time,**

**Penguin**


End file.
